Mi adorable guardiana
by REYZERO
Summary: hola'amigos'este'fanfiction'es'la'continuacion'de'Mi adorable guardiana'de'Maestro Guerrero'tiene'un'poco'mucho'que'no'sube'este'fanfiction'asi'que'porque'no'subirlo'yo'espero'que'les'guste'


hola'amigos'este'fanfiction'es'la'continuacion'de'Mi adorable guardiana'de'Maestro Guerrero'tiene'un'poco'mucho'que'no'sube'este'fanfiction'asi'que'porque'no 'subirlo'yo'espero'que'les'guste'

CAPÍTULO: 6: UNA'PEQUEÑA'REUNIÓN

despus'de'el'ritual'donde'issei'se'comvirtio'en'un'mitad'kitzune'ser'antropomorfico'con'muchas'silitudes'con'un'zorro'todos'se'tra'en'el ' '' pequeño'jardin'issei'separado'de'las'demas'chicas'mientras'hablaba'con'Ddraig

Ddraig-compañero

issei-que'pasa '

Ddraig-sobre'tus'aumentos'apesar'de'que'eres'mas'fuerte'no'puedes'superar'a'esa'kitzune'peliblanca '

issei-quee¡

Ddraig-lo'siento'pero'eres'muy'debil'o'mejor'dicho'eras

issei'depronto'entro'en'un'estado'de'colera'apesar'de'dejar'su'humanidad'de'lado'para'proteger'ha'su'amada'y'que'aun'asi'ella ' siguiese'siendo'as'fuerte'que'el

issei-no'puedo'creer'que'siga'siendo'tan'debil '

Ddraig-tranquilo'el'lado'bueno'es'que'con'un'poco'de'entrenamiento'y'el'boosted'gear'podras'superarla'rapidamente'talvez'en'dos'o'cuatro'semanas

depende'de'tu'esfuerso '

issei-enserio

Ddraig-aunque'puede'que'no'tengas'tanto'tiempo

issei-que'quieres'decir'porque

Ddraig-reuerdas'a'esa'demonio'peliroja '

issei-siiiiiii'no'me'justa'donde'esta'llendo'esto

Ddraig-pues'puede'ser'que '

issei-espera'espera'como'sabes'sobre'la'presidenta'rias

Ddraig-eso'es'facil'estaos'en'el'mismo'cuerpo'no? 'Solo'tengo'que'busar'un'poco'en'tus'conferences'y'me'dio'curiosidad'el'saber 'porque'querias'tanto'mi'poder

issei-ahora'entiendo '(decia'issei'mientras'golpeaba'su'palma'con'puño)

Ddraig-siguiendo'con'el'tema'esa'demonio'puede'que'sea'de'la'failmia'gremori'y'por'lo'tanto'del'actual'maou

issei-maou?

Ddraig-sabes'me'sorprendes'para'no'saber'nada'del'mundo'sobrenatural'no'solo'conoses'si'no'que'eres'un'kitzune '

issei-espera'eso'es'un'insulto'un'alago

Ddraig-los'maou'son'los'demonios'mas'fuertes '(issei-oye'e'estas'igcnorando') que'lideran'el'inframundo'en'total'son'cuatro'los'reyes'demonio '

la'familia'Beelzebub'la'familia'Leviathan'la'familiaAsmodeusla'familiraLucife'esta'ultima'es'a'la'que'pertenese'esa'chica

issei-maldita'lagartija'subdesarrollada'deja'de'ignorarme

Ddraig-entendiste'porque'no'volvere'apetirlo

issei-el'que

Ddraig-ggggrrrr

mientras'tanto'aun'parde'metros'de'esa'discuion'estaban'tres'mujeres'esta'demas'decir'que'dichas'mujeres'eran'tan'hermosas'que '' 'harian'que'cualquier' modelo'se'sienta'abergonsada'a'su'lado

Eizani-ho¡'ya'se'que'te'parese'que'te'parece'si'tu'he'issei'se'mudan'aqui

Kazuri-no'no'quiero'ser'una'molestia'ademas'no'creo'que'issei'|'dejar'a'us'padres'o'ha'sus'amigos

Eizani-ho'asi'que'quieres'estar'sola'mmmm ...

Kazuri-NO'no'no'no'no'no'no'no'es'eso'es'que'solo'que'bueno'me'gusta'mucho'vivir'en'la'ciudad'apesa'de ' que'me'pone'nerviosa'tantas ''personas'pero'mientras'este'con'mi'cariñito'no'importa

Eizani-no'eres'una'molestia'esta'es'tu'casa's'importar'que'pero'creo'que'tienes'que'decidir'eso'ustedes'pero'esque'me'siento'tan ' sola'aqui'sin'que'nadie'me'haga'compañia

mientas'tanto'una'Ahri'con'sus'mejillas'inchadas'por'hacer'pucheros'siendo'ignorada'completamente'en'esta'comversacion

Ahri-sabes'ya'te'habia'dicho'que'vendría'todos'los'dias'hacerte'compañia

esto'ultimo'lo'dijo'casi'susurando'Eizani'lo'habria'escuchado'de'no'ser'que'estaba'distraida

Eizani-perdon'Ahri'decias'algo '

Kazuri-ho'pero'mira'la'hora'solo'veniamos'un'momento'si'no'regresamos'ahora'issei-kun'se'metera'en'problemas'por'mi'culp

Ddraig-ya'entendiste'maldita'sea'no'lo'repetire'a

issei-si'esto'no'es'muy'serio '...

Ddraig-oye'y'que'haras'con'eso '

issei-¿? con'que '

Ddraig-¿enserio'no'te'has'dado'cuenta?

issei-de'que'explicate

Ddraig-mira'detras'de'ti

issei—haaaaaa...

Kazuri—issei'que'pasa'issei'

'''''decia'una'Kazuri'asustada'por'el'grito'de'issei'mientas'corria'para'socorrer'asu'cariñito'mientras'su'hermanas'mayor'la'segui'de''''serca'Ahri'no'se'movia'pues'al'ser'ignorada'tenia'puesto'el'ojo'o'mejor'dicho'el'oido'en'el'y'sabia'lo'que'pasaba

Kazuri—issei'estas'bien

issei—NO'tengo'una'lo'cola'

justo'en'su'espalda'baja'el'tenia'una'cola'de'zorro'y'unas'orejas'ensima'de'su'cabesa'de'su'miso'tono'de'pelo

Ddraig—no'se'porque'te'sorprendes'para'que'cres'que'es'el'ritual'de'hace'rato

issei—bueno'si'pero'como'se'supone'que'voy'ha'explicarselo'a'mis'padres

Eizani—no'te'preoupes'como'solo'eres'medio'kitzune'te'enseñare'un'truco'

la'diosa'kitzune'

se'hacercaba'casi'de'forma'lasciva'poniendose'en'la'parte'posterior'de'issei'recargando'su'esultural'cuerpo'en'issei'mientra'que'el'sentia'sus'grandes'atributos'sacandole'una'sonrisa'placentera

y'Kazuri'estaba'tan'palida'y'con'los'ojos'en'blanco'por'ver'asu'cariñito'con'su'hermana'tan'juntos'y'sus'ojos'se'ponian'vidriosos'y'epesaba'ha'llorar

Kazuri—one—sama'el'es'mio'no'te'hacerques'asi

Eizani—tranquila'tranquila'Kazuri—cha'nunca'te'haria'algo'asi

issei—eto'eizani'y'cual'es'ese'truco''

Eizani—eso'es'facil

la'diosa'pelinegra'poso'sus'muñecas'en'sus'hombros'de'issei'y'con'sus'dos'dedos'indice'preciono'detras'de'los'lobulos'de'sus'orejas'sacandole'una'pequeña'mueca'de'dolor'ha'issei

depronto'tanto'sus'orejas'como'su'cola'epesaron'a'desapareser'

Eizani—ahora'cada'vez'que'quieras'utilisar'tu'poder'de'kitzune'solo'tienes'que'consentrarte'como'si'utilizaras'tu'secred'gear'y'tu'poder'kitzune'sera'invisible'para'cualquiera'del'mundo'sobrenatural'claro'esto'solo'funciona'porque'eres'medio'kitzune

issei—creo'que'entiendo'la'idea'y'es'bueno'creo'que'nadie'sepa'que'soy'mitad'zorro'pero'es'hora'de'retirarnos'si'mis'padres'descubren'que'no'estamos'me'mataran

Eizani—es'una'pena'pero'pueden'voler'cuando'quieran

issei—kazuri

Kazuri—si'estoy'lista'

'''''''''despues'de'una'corta'pero'conmovedora'despedida'vemos'ha'un'issei'y'una'kazuri'entrando'por'la'ventana'para'que'no''supieran'que'se'habian'hido'al'entrar'en'su'cuarto'cuya'luz'estaba'''''''apagada'solo'siendo'iluinada'lo'por'la'luz'de'la'luna'llena'issei'al'ser'sorprendido'por'la'voz'de'su'padre'diciendoes'hora'de'la'cena''en'eso'callo'sobre'kazuri'con'una'mano'dentro'de'su'kimono'y'con'su'cara'estaba'entre'sus'piernas'kazuri'estaba'sonrojada'a'mas'no'poder'porque'no'llevaba'mas'que'su'kimono'un'ruido'de'pasos'afuera'de'la'habitación'y'acercándose'fue'lo'que'los'alerto'pero'era'demaciado'tarde'el'miedo'junto'con'los'nervios'les'evitaba'moverse'lo'siguiente'que'paso'fue'el'señor'hyoudou'entrando'en'la'habitación'de'su'hijo'las'ultimas'palabra'que'dijo'fueron'issei'baja'a'cenar'o'tu'madre'antes'de'quedar'en'shock'al'ver'a'su'hijo'en'lo'que'pareseria'un'acto'sexual'con'su'novia'despues'de'eso'se'retiro'lentamente'como'si'intentara'no'alertar'a'una'bestia'salvaje'y'''''mas'o'menos'funciono'asta'que'serro'la'puerta'despues'de'eso'se'oyo'dentro'de'la'habitacion'mucho'movimiento'rapidamente'el'señor'bajo'las'escaleras'rapida'mente'gritando'asiendo'que'su'''''''esposa'se'asute'y'comensando'una'comversancion'sobre'lo'habia'visto'justo'cuando'el'padre'de'issei'salio'de'la'habitación'kazuri'se'acomodo'tapandose'con'sus'brasos'tanto'sus'pechos'como'su'''entre'pierna'apesar'de'tener'su'kimono''estando'sonrojanda'y'avergonzada

Kazuri—no'me'molesta'pero'no'cres'que'vamos'muy'rapido'

issei—perdon'fue'un'accidente'no'lo'hice'aproposito'pero'me'pregunto'como'se'lo'explicare'a'mis'padres

issei'mientas'se'debatia'si'saltar'por'la'ventana'o'hacer'el'seppuku'(El seppuku formaba parte del bushidō, el código ético de los samuráis, y se realizaba de forma voluntaria para morir con honor en lugar de caer en manos del enemigo y ser torturado, o bien como una forma de pena capital para aquellos que habían cometido serias ofensas o se habían ceremonia 'estabadel seppuku es parte de un ritual más elaborado que se realiza generalmente delante de espectadores clavándose un arma horta en el abdomen)hasta'que'noto'que'la'kitzune'peliblanca'estaba'sollozando'cosa'que'hiso'que'el'castaño'se'extañase''y'preuntarse'que'le'habían'pasado

issei—kazuri'estas'bien'

kazuri'peresia'un'mar'de'lagrimas'hasta'que'escucho'la'voz'de'su'cariñito'volteando'lenta'mente'con'una'exprecion'triste

issei—kazuri?

Kazuri—ahora'que'me'has'vizto'asi'no'podre'casarme'y'tendras'que'hacerte'responsable'

esto'lo'decia'con'una'sonrisa'diabolica'a'la'par'que'divertida

issei—que?no'es'algo'apresurado?

Kazuri—acaso'no'te'quieres'casar'conmigo

mientras'se'acercarba'de'forma'lasciva'con'una'leve'sonrisa'en'sus'labios

issei—pero'no'somos'un'poco'jovenes

Kazuri—mmmm...bueno'si'pero'un'ahora'que'eres'mitad'kitzune'talves'viviras'el'doble'de'tiempo'pero'ya'es'tarde'sera'mejor'que'bajemos'a'cenar''y'mañana'te'contare'todos'beneficios

que'tiene'ser'un'kitzune

issei—'si'ha'sido'un'dia'largo'y'tengo'sueño

en'el'comedor'podemos'ver'ha'cuatro'personas'en'un'completo'silencio'que'con'cada'segundo'se'hacia'mas'incomodo'hasta'que'

señora hyoudou—y'cuando'tendremos'nietos'

en'ese'momento'se'rompio'la'escala'de'verguensa'la'kitzune'estaba'tan'roja'que'dejaria'palido'al'tomate'mas'mauduro'mientras'que'el'castaño'no'se'le'quedaba'atras'despues'de'esa'

comvresacion'tan'incomoda'donde'issei'tubo'que'cargar'ala'peliblanca'casi'inconsiente'que'paresia'que'le'salia'humo'de'la'cabeza'al'pensar'en'tener'hijos'con'su'cariñito'en'el'cuarto'

issei—perdon'por'lo'que'dijo'mi'mama'

Kazuri—no'tienes'porque'disculparte'tu'madre'es'divertida'ja'ja'ja'ja'ja

—reia'nerviosa—

issei—es'hora'de'dormir

Kazuri—te'molesta'que'nos'habrasemos'mientras'dormimos

issei—no'para'nada'al'contrario

en'la'tranquiladad'noche'vemos'una'pequeña'sobra'sobre'un'arbol'que'paresia'que'vigilava'o'merodeaba'fuera'de'la'residencia'hyoudou'

al'dia'siguiente'por'la'mañana

Kazuri—issei'despierta'o'se'te'hara'tarde'cariñito'despierta

issei—esta'bien'ya'estoy'despierto'porque'no'dejaste'que'e'despertara'mi'alara'

Kazuri—porque'si'dejo'que'eso'pase'llegaras'tarde'y'no'podras'desayunar

issei—si'creo'que'tienes'razon'ahora'donde'deje'mi'uniforme?

Kazuri—aqui'esta'cariñito'

issei—no'es'que'me'queje'pero'como'haces'eso'esta'limpio'y'planchado'deberias'enseñarme'no'me'siento'comodo'si'haces'todo'tu'

Kazuri—mmmm...'que'te'parace'si'este'fin'de'semana'te'enseño'magia'y'todas'tus'habilidades'como'kitzune'pero'por'ahora'cambiate'y'baja'a'desayunar

issei—siiiii'mama'

'''no'encontramos'en'la'entrada'de'preparatoria'de'kuo'donde'un'matsuda'y'motohama'esperaban'ha'issei'que'hiba'junto'con'una'Kazuri'que'era'invisible'para'todo'aquel'que'no'pertenesiera'al''''mundo'sobrenatural'

matsuda—oye'issei'seguro'que'lo'de'ayer'solo'era'una'broma'verdad'?que'que'tal'despues'de'clases'vemos'mi'coleccion'de'chicas'magicas

issei—no'era'broma'deje'esa'parte'mia'a'un'lado

kazuri'estaba'orgullosa'de'su'cariñito'dandole'un'abrazo'poniendo'el'braso'de'issei'entre'sus'pechos'haciendo'que'se'sonroje

motohama'al'ver'que'issei'se'exalto'por'algo'intento'un'poco'mas'

motohama—que'tal'si'vamos'a'ver'al'clup'de'kendo'en'el'receso'te'dejaremos'el'primer'turno

issei—perdon'pero'tengo'algo'que'hacer

'mirando'a'un'lado'y'dandole'una'sonrisa'disimulada'a'kazuri'mientra'matsuda'y'motohama'se'miraban'confundidos'a'todo'esto'una'mujer'pelinegra'de'ojos'morados'y'jafas'del'mismo'tono'miraba'a'la'peculiar'pareja''''desde'el'edificio'principal'

persona'desconosida—tsubaki'quien'es'ese'castaño

tsubaki—cual?ho'el'que'esta'con'la'mujer'mitad'zorro

persona'desconosida—es'una'kitzune'crei'que'se'habian'extinto'tedre'que'hablar'con'con'haaaa...'cual'es'su'nombre

tsubaki—si'se'llama'issei'hyoudou'es'de'seguno'año'y

persona'desconosida—hoo'ya'lo'recuerdo'es'del'trio'pervertido'no?

tsubaki—si'pero'recientemente'hay'un'rumor'que'dice'que'ya'no'se'junta'con'ellos'y'que'hyoudou'se'le'vio'con'koneko

persona'desconosida—es'de'la'nobleza'de'rias'no'no'puede'ser'no'detecto'poder'demoniaco'que'queria'rias'con'hyoudou'tendre'que'hablar'con'rias'pero'priero'quiero'hablar'con'el'traelo'en'el'receso'

tsubaki—quiere'unirlo'ha'su'nobleza?

persona'desconosida—no'a'el'no

ya'en'clases'faltando'solo'sinco'minutos'para'terminar'kazuri'estaba'desesperada'porque'queria'que'issei'le'diera'de'comer'y'la'acariciara'aunque'le'molestaba'que'alguien'no'los'dejaba'de'seguir'

'''''''siertamente'esa'persona'era'alguien'experto'en'el'siguilo'pero'no'fue'problema'descubrirlo'gracias'a'su'sentidos'sobre'desarollados'incluso'para'los'demonios'caidos'y'angeles'era'un'poco'''''''exagerados

O0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000O

''DIN'DON'DIN'DON'justo'cuando'habian'terminando'las'primeras'horas'kazuri'y'issei'estaban'por'salir'cuando'vieron'que'estaba'la'vicepresidente'del'comite'de'disiplina'fuera'del'salon'de'clases''''''''''cosa'que'le'paresia'raro'ya'que'no'habia'echo'nada'malo'asi'que'penso'que'matsuda'y'motohama'lo'habian'metido'en'un'problema'hasta'que'kazuri'le'empezó'a'adverti'que'que'ella'era'un'''''''demonio

issei—cuantos'demonios'mas'hay'en'esta'escuela'si'uno'mas'genial'

cuando'issei'pasaba'al'lado'suya'con'una'kazuri'en'su'espalda'tsubaki'hablo'issei hyoudou'esa'palabras'reorieron''toda'su'espalda'sabiendo'que'no'era'bueno'que'no'tenia'que'bajar'la'guardia'por'un'momento'pasaron'las'palabras'de'rias'por'su'cabesa'(pero una sola cosa te advertiré, chica zorra… volverás a tener noticias mías)

al'saber'lo'que'le'podia'pasar'asu'novia'y'el'no'queria'perderla'no'no'a'la'unica'persona'que'en'verdad'se'preocupo'por'el''y'que'le'salvo'la'vida

la'precion'del'momento

'hiso'que'liberara'un'poder'increible'sentido'en'toda'la'esuela'solo'por'un'segundo'y'hubiera'segudo'asi'de'no'ser'por'la'voz'de'Ddraig'calmante'o'lo'tomaran'como'un'ataque'la'energia'era'mas''''''que'sufiiente'para'doblegar'a'todos'si'bien'habia'energias'mas'fuertes'inpreciono'por'ser'liberada'de'la'nada'tsubaki'se'sorprendio'y'tubo'miedo'por'suerte'para'issei'nadie'de'la'escuela'supo'de'''''''quien'pertenesia'esta'energia'al'durar'muy'poco'tsubaki'sabia'que'el'que'la'emitia'estaba'frente'a'ella'ecreyo'que'dicha'energia'pertenesia'a'la'kitune'al'estar'protegiendo'a'issei'no'podia'estar'''mas'equibocada

tsubaki—hyoudou'issei'puedes'acompañarme

'los'que'quedaban'en'el'salon'y'los'que'estaban'serca todos'estaban'tan'sentrados'en'murmurar'cosas'sobre'el'que'no'notaron'que'tsubaki'estaba'un'poco'palida'y'temblorosa'en'este'momento'ha'issei'no'le'podria'importar'menos'estaba'palido'por'lo'dicho'y'recordado'que'tampoco'noto'lo'de'tsubaki'por'kazuri'estaba'mas'atenta'a'la'persona'que'los'vigilaba'hasta'que'noto'que'se'habia'marchado

issei—si'esta'bien'se'puede'saber'que'hice

tsubaki—la'presidenta'resolbera'todas'tu'dudas'

issei—la'presidentala'presidenta'sona

Kazuri—y'quienes'esa'tal'sona?

issei—solo'se'que'es'la'presidenta'del'consejo'estudiantil'pero'no'es'tu'pregunta?sierto'pero'eso'tambien'me'gustaria'saber

en'la'oficina'del'consejo'estudiantil

tsubaki—poraqui'porfavor

sona—sientense'porfavor

issei—parque'me'mando'hablar'sona—sempai

sona—siertamente'no'queria'hablar'contigo'

issei—entonse¿?

sona—queria'que'viniera'esa'kitzune'note'que'siempre'juto'a'ti

eso'hiso'que'issei'tragara'saliva'mientras'que'la'peliblanca'tomaba'su'mano'para'tranquilisarlo

O0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000O

en'el'clup'de'investigacion'de'lo'oculto

cinco'minutos'para'que'el'timbre'de'la'señal'de'terminar'la'primeras'horas'de'clases

akeno-rias-sama'puedo'preguntar'a'donden'mando'a'koneko'no'la'he'visto'desde'ayer'

rias -la'mande'ha'vigilar'a'la'zorra'que'me'robo'a'mi'peon'y'darle'un'mensaje'

akeno'paresia'confundida

akeno-que'mensaje'

''derepente'se'sintio'una'energuia'tan'grande'que'sobrepasaria'con'relativa'facilidad'la'de'akeno'y'estar'serca'de'la'de'rias'si'no'rivalizar'con'la'misma'ta'pronto'aparesio'como'desaparesio'solo'se'pudo'dar'una'idea'de'donde'venia'esa'energia'pero'sin'una'localizacion'exacta

rias'estaba'aturdida'y'cayo'en'la'cuenta'de'que'solo'habia'una'persona'que'fuera'capas'de'emitir'tanta'energia'pero'la'pregunta'no'era'quien'sino'porque'

sus'pensamientos'fuero'interumpidos'por'una'koneko'exaltada'

koneko -rias-sempai

rias -que'paso

se'escuchaba'con'una'notable'preocupacion'pero'sospechando'de'quien'se'trataba

en'la'oficina'del'consejo'estudiantil

sona-voy'ser'directa'que'asuntos'trataste'con'rias'gremori'sabes'que'soy'un'demonio'y'quiero'ser'que'te'unas'a'mi'kitzune

en'ese'momento'acababa'de'hacerse'presente'una'gema'verde'en'la'parte'trasera'de'la'mano'de'issei

Ddraig—acaso'acabas'de'decir'rias'gremori'copañero'creo'que'tenemos'un'problema

sona-quien'dijo'eso?

issei'levanto'su'mano'para'que'sona'pudiera'ver'quien'habia'pronunsiado'esa'palabras

al'ver'que'el'que'hablaba'era'una'sacred'gear'asiendo'que'sona'arque'la'seja'y'con''una'cara'sorprendida'como'pocas'veces 'se'le'ha'visto

sona-quien'eres'tu'

Ddraig—Welsh Dragon'o'mejor'dragon'emperador'rojo

en'ese'momento'se''empezó'a'marca'una'sonrisa'en'su'rostro'tenia'la'idea'de'conseguir'una'buena'pieza'pero'tiene'dos'frete'suya'paresia'que'las'buenas'no'pararian'hata'que'alguien

abrio'la'puerta'bruscamente

O0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000O

QUE'PASARA'EN'EL'PROXIO'CAPITULO'SONA'CONSEGUIRA'2'NUEAS'PIEAS'ISSEI'VOLERA'HA'HACER'DE'LA'NOBLESA'DE'RIAS'DEJARE'DE'HABLAR'COMO'UN ' IMBEIL'ESTO'Y'MUHO'MAS'EN'EL'PROXIO'CAPITULO'SOLO '

este'es'el'final'de'la'primera'parte'que'he'echo'yo'sean'gentiles'con'migo'o'que'vuelva'el'escritor'original'gracias'y'adios


End file.
